


Showing Restraint

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: From Forever to Eternity [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Food Porn, Humor, PWP, Romance, Smut, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This body had a thing for sweets. But the Doctor will <i>always</i> have a craving for one Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bittie752](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/gifts).



> My first ever Eight/Rose! Inspired by [my trope bingo card](http://silverlunarstar.livejournal.com/97775.html) for food porn, written especially for [Bittie](http://bittie752.tumblr.com)'s birthday. Happy birthday, love! Hope you enjoy and that you have a fantastic day!
> 
> HUGE thanks to [Fogs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue) for her awesome beta work!

A trail of orange jelly babies started just above Rose's neatly trimmed hair. They made their way over her abdomen and chest, before splitting up as they reached her neck to create a neat row just under her collar bones. The Doctor started on the left. Sometimes using only his lips, and sometimes taking a swipe with his tongue, to make sure he had them in his mouth. He chewed slowly, always leaving a kiss where the sweet had been.

"Stop breathing so hard," he scolded playfully.

She glared, not so playfully. He knew what he did to her, having him so close, but unable to touch him. Her hands clenched to her sides. Earlier the Doctor had told her she would not be able to stop from touching him without restraints. Rose, never one to back down from a challenge, had bet him fifty quid she could. She was _not_ going to let him win. It wasn't about the money (neither of them had ever paid the other as one always owed the other somehow), it was about pride. She _would_ win.

A moan escaped her parted lips when he got to the line of sweets running down her chest and she felt his smirk when he reached right between her breasts. Rose held her breath as he lingered there and groaned in disappointment when he continued downward. His chuckle made her want to give in, but in the next second, she let out a pleased moan when a hand came to play with her breast.

He hummed in contentment when he got to her belly button, tongue swirling around and his hand still massaging her breast. The Doctor looked up to see her keeping herself up by her elbows, hands still clenched, but looking as if she was ready to call it quits and jump him. Her eyes narrowed and she let herself lie back down. He grinned. Somehow he didn't think it would be that easy; his Rose was made of tough stuff. His hair, which was loosely tied by a leather thong, slowly started coming undone as he made his way down.

She shifted her legs as his beautiful, wavy hair tickled her thighs, followed by lips. Rose could feel one last jelly baby lying right underneath her navel, so, _so_ close to where she wanted him to be. Whether it was his fingers, his mouth, or his… Rose moaned, loudly, when his fingers encircled her clitoris, his lips sucking at the spot where the last sweet had been, surely leaving a mark. He loved leaving evidence of himself on her, just as she did on him, but this him was more subtle about it. As his seventh self, he preferred leaving a mark where everyone could see - her arms, her neck, her shoulders. This him, his eighth body, was more subtle and liked leaving marks where only they could see.

She was brought back to the present when the Doctor moved down further, she felt his breath hover just where she wanted to feel him, _all_ of him, and she tensed in anticipation.

Suddenly, his lips were skimming the underside of her breast and, although she was disappointed, the Doctor made it worth her while when he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it before nibbling circles around. As one hand busied itself with her other breast, the other wandered down, first over her waist, skimming her hip, slipping between the bed and her to squeeze her arse before kneading it gently. Fingers danced at the curve of her thigh, hitching her leg up and around his waist, but still he did not let his attention on her breasts relent. In fact, he just became all the more enthusiastic as he reached between her legs and felt the wet evidence of her arousal. The leg around him tightened and he sat up. He looked down at the gorgeous blonde laying on their bed, her hazel eyes looking at him in lust, frustration, and love, hair a mess from the thorough snogging earlier, nipples wet and taut from his attention and her arousal, and at the darkening spot right over her dark hair.

A whine escaped her lips when he didn't do anything for a couple of minutes and she lifted her hands to bring him back down on her, only to pause halfway up before letting them fall back down again. Instead, she shifted, her centre grazing his erection until he moved away. She gaped at him when he leaned over to where his coat had fallen and for a second or two thought he was going to get some restraints (something that had been his fourth and sixth body's main kink). Instead he produced the white bag he'd put away earlier. Digging a hand in, he sorted through it until he had half a dozen orange sweets. She should have known the twenty-five jelly babies he'd already put on her wouldn't satisfy his sweet tooth for long.

He placed the orange confections to the side before scooting down further and finally directed his mouth to where she wanted him. Her fists tightened on the sheets, nails digging into her palms as she let out a loud moan feeling his tongue circle around her clit, lips sucking at her lower lips, tongue eagerly licking at her wetness. He explored her at his leisure which pleased and frustrated Rose. Soon enough, however, his fingers came to join his mouth in continuing to build up her pleasure. Two fingers easily slipped in, as he sucked on the place that was sure to bring her over the edge. Sure enough, by the time a third finger joined the two within her, he sucked one last time and she screamed his name, the name she had given him.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and licking his finger clean, his blue eyes dark and heavy with want, he stated, "Much sweeter than any jelly baby." He scooped up the ones he'd set aside and placed one on her lips, warning her not to eat it yet and shuddered when she pressed a light kiss on his finger. He placed another in the hollow above her clavicle, another right on the curve of her nose - it kept falling off, however, so finally he rescued it from her cheek with his lips, put another on her forehead, and placed the last two right over her breasts. He started with those first, sucking them into his mouth, once again leaving marks that only they could see. He skipped the one near her clavicle to grab the one on her forehead, leaving a kiss in its wake, a gesture that always made her feel cherished.

She squirmed as his lips skimmed lightly across her cheek, jaw, neck, until he finally reached the one in the hollow, grabbing the sweet with his teeth and licking circles around the spot with his tongue, making sure to grab every last flavour of the jelly baby. He got distracted when all he could taste afterwards was Rose. Only her fidgeting brought him out of his reverie and he hovered over her now, glancing into brown eyes flickered with gold. His love for this woman, who had sacrificed _everything_ for him, knew no bounds. It scared him, at first, to see how much he truly cared for her, but her love for him was equal, he knew, and _Rose_ was his equal (or better) in every way.

After what seemed like eternity, the Doctor situated himself between her legs and whispered, "I suggest you hold on for the ride, love."

She simply smirked at him and lifted her hands up, chuckling when his look of triumph was squashed when she gripped bars on their headboard instead.

To retaliate, he teased her entrance with his tip then entered slowly. He watched her face and saw her fingers flex against the wood. He stilled her hips when she tried to thrust up to bring him in all the way. When he was finally in all the way, he didn't move. Just when she was about to curse him and beg him to move, he lowered his lips to her, where he took the last remaining jelly baby in his mouth, before exploring hers. The sweet passed back and forth; between them, they finished off the gelatine and while Rose was distracted with his tongue's ministrations, he slid out, leaving only his head in, before thrusting into her again in one go.

Her head flew back into the pillow as he began to thrust into her, hard and fast now, her grip tightening and loosening as he hit the spot within her that was sure to bring her to climax. She wanted to have her hands on his back, his shoulders, his hair, his arse, but she refused to admit defeat even this far into the game, _especially_ this far into it. She groaned when his fingers came to massage her breast and she leaned up as far as she could to bring her mouth wherever she could reach. His jawline looked tempting and the straining double-pulse on the sides of his neck begged attention. She could leave her mark there and that's exactly what she did, nibbling her way down, his long waves tickling her face now that his hair was completely loose.

"Harder," she begged when he began to slow down. "Faster."

The time for teasing was done. He hardly knew how he'd been able to control himself before. Over seven hundred years had passed since he first encountered the woman who would become his bond-mate and he never stopped wanting her, needing her, loving her. Forever was something she had been able to give him, with no small sacrifice, and he would cherish her for eternity. He slid in and out of her, as hard and as fast as she asked him to, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust. He let out a string of expletives in Gallifreyan when he felt her muscles convulsing around him. With a firm thrust and a well-timed flick, she shattered, hips arching up and she pulled him down with him.

The Doctor all but collapsed on her and he sighed when he felt her hands on his back, caressing him gently. As fun as it'd been to see Rose fight to control the urge to touch him, it had also been punishment for him. He loved the feeling of her hands grasping at him, nails digging in for purchase. Nuzzling her shoulder, he placed several kisses there and was just starting to stir again, ready for round two, when he felt her still. He lifted himself up reluctantly and saw she wasn't even looking at him. Following her gaze, he realised what had caught her attention.

They must have fallen out the bag for there were jelly babies of all colours strewn across the bed. Rose arched an eyebrow at him and he pouted when she declared, "You're washing the sheets tomorrow," before helping him pull them off and tucking clean ones onto the mattress where they blessed them with another bout of shagging.


End file.
